New Students are Old Friends?
by Neko Satashi
Summary: There are 2 new students in Tsuna's class...they seem to know of Tsuna, though they haven't told them yet. Whats gonna happen Rei: And you still sucj at summaries nee-chan Satashi: I WILL MEOW AT UR FACE DAMMIT RxR...
1. Chapter 1

_**Satashi; Yo. Ima change my name to Neko Satashi**_

_**Rei: So much for ending your stories with ~Satashi or ~Satashi Li**_

_**Satashi: SHUT UP. Well anyways, Rei and I will be in the story**_

_**Rei: Nee-chan enjoys putting another person that isn't even in the anime into her stories ^~^**_

_**Satashi: …I don't own KHR**_

* * *

**New Students are Old Friends? **

It was a warm, beautiful day in Namimori. The Sakura trees were in full bloom, sakura petals falling off the tree and flying into the same direction the wind , just a peaceful, normal day.

_**WHAM~!**_

If you call a baby whacking the next Vongola boss with a hammer just to wake him up normal. Or peaceful. At all. Well, to them it was. And some people laying unconscious after being bitten to death by the Head of the Disciplinary Committee, also Decimo's cloud guardian. Aha, well.

"Wake up, Dame-Tsuna! You want to be late again?" The baby tutor yelled, slamming the hammer onto his student. He finally got up. "Ittai! Why do you always wake me up like that, Reborn?!" The baby ignored him and informed his student that there are going to be two new students joining his class. He was going to question about the newcomers but Leon turned into a gun and Reborn threatened his student that if he didn't get ready, he'd shoot. The idiot got up and rushed to put on his uniform. _'Ack! If I'm late, Hibari-san will bite me to death for sure!' _He grabbed his bag and went into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast before dashing outside to his school.

The boy's name was Tsunayoshi Sawada, or Tsuna for short. Reborn is his tutor and he is training him to become a mafia boss. For Reborn to turn this Dame-Tsuna into a (bad ass) mafia boss, he came all the way from Italy to Japan.

* * *

**Rei: Whoa there, wait a sec.**

**Satashi: NO I SHALL CONTINUE**

* * *

He was lucky to be in class one minute before the bell rang. He was panting, trying to catch his breath and walked toward his seat. "Good morning, juudaime!" A silver-haired teen named Hayato Gokudera greeted his boss. "Yo, Tsuna!" Tsuna's cheerful friend, Yamamoto greeted as well. "Ah, morning Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto." The teacher came in and everyone was in their seats. "Good morning class, we will be having two new students joining us today. They don't want to say their last names for who knows why so call them by their first name." A girl about the same age as Tsuna and another girl a bit younger than Tsuna walked in. No, wait a second. The 14-year old girl was dragging in the 13-year old into the class…he was unconscious.

"Yo, I'm Satashi. This is Rei.." Satashi pointed at the unconscious girl. "..my little sister." (A/n: Sorry sis just had too lol). Satashi brought Rei up onto her shoulders and dragged her to the desk, which was two seats behind Tsuna's. Rei started to gain consciousness. "N-nee-chan! DID YOU JUST DRAG ME HERE?!" Rei screamed at her sister, who didn't even flinch when Rei was actually screaming right into her face. "Yes. MUST I TRAIN YOU!?" Rei immediately shut up. They both sat in their seats and waited for the teacher to start.

"Okay, well now lets start…"

_**Screw that, Lunch :D**_

Tsuna and the others were getting ready to eat lunch on the rooftop.

"Sawada-san!" Tsuna turned to whoever called his name, seeing that it was the newcomers he shyly waved, he still remembered what happened earlier in the class.

_Flashback (:_

_When Rei gained consciousness, she yelled at her sister about dragging her and Satashi yelled back a threat. Some jerk decided to insult the sisters. Aha…_bad idea.

"_Haha, that Satashi girl must be _so_ scary that her little Rei-chan is sooo afraid." One guy said. "Pfft, I can kick their asses any time." His friend bragged. Rei and Satashi looked at the two idiots and smirked._

"_Is that so? Ah well, of course some guys can beat us because we_ are_ girls." Satashi told the first guy. He smirked back. "Of course, now you're getting it!" Her smirk turned into a glare. "Then…"_

_She charged at the boy and kicked him right in the face. "…you could've dodged that. No excuses like 'you caught me off guard' or 'I was giving you a chance', it won't work." The boy's friend smirked. "He was weak. Now, come at me." "Hm, I would but Rei can handle this."_

_Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto watched Rei as she blocked the boy's punches and kicks and when she was behind him, poor guy was kicked at the same place his friend was._

_Flashback - end_

The two sisters ran towards the group and smiled at them. "Hi. As you know I'm Satashi." Rei held out a peace sign and grinned. "I'm Rei!" "And way too happy." "Rude, nee-chan."

Tsuna smiled shyly and introduced himself as well. "N-nice to meet you, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, you can call me Tsuna." Rei's face: :P "UH We know haha, why do you think we called you 'Sawada-san' earlier." Yamamoto laughed and introduced himself. "I'm Takeshi Yamamoto!" He gave them a cheerful grin. Now was Gokudera's introduction. "I'm Hayato Gokudera, the juudaime's right hand man." The three just noticed that Satashi and Rei had weapons too. Like Hibari uses tonfas (Rei: To bite people to death). Satashi uses bow and arrows and Rei uses knives.

"Can we eat with you guys?" Blink. Blink. "U-uh, sure." Tsuna told them that they usually eat up on the roof.

* * *

**Rei: You forgot to mention I was blind**

**Satashi: Wait geez until another dude insults you, I wont say it to them**

* * *

_Sigh _Welp, another guy is going to end up like the two boys.

"So you girls are the ones who beat up my friends eh? I guess that they are so weak, they can't handle two girls." A third guy showed up. "Rei, you got this." "Yeah." Rei aimed a punch in his face, quickly the boy blocked using his hands. Rei smiled. "Nice reflexes, although…" _Ouch. _Yep, Rei kicked him _there_. Poor guy. "Oh hey, by the way." Rei brought him to her face. "You just got owned by a blind girl." She dropped him. They all just walked up to the rooftop silently, Tsuna guys thinking. _'Well shit.'_

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

_**^-^ Well ah yeah. **_

_**Rei: *randomly types***_

_**Satashi: Uh what are you doing**_

_**Rei: YOU NEVER FINISH UR STORIES WTF. WHERE IS DEH NEXT CHAPPIE FOR "A NERD'S LOVE STORY" HUH. U NEVER FINISHES "MEILIN'S DEPARTURE" CMON NEE-CHAN**_

_**Satashi: HOLY SHITTT **_

_Review….please_

I SWEAR THERE SHALL NOT BE FLAMES. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.


	2. Chapter 2

**Satashi; Haii**

**Keiko: Hai Satashi-chan**

**Rei: Hey don't forget about me, nee-chan, Keiko-chan ;_;**

**Keiko: Wahh, gomen :((**

**Satashi: Yeah okay. Well, I donz own KHR if I did…yeah. You know. Ima just like. Hehe.**

**Keiko: Wut?**

**Satashi; GOTTA LOOK SO INNOCENT KEIKO. Lol no inaproppriate (did I spell it right?) chiz. Ima just like pair up Tsu-chan n Hiba-chan together. And Yama-chan and Goku-chan together no biggy. Maybe add Rei, Keiko, and I in there…**

**Tsubasa: Dont forget about me, Satashi-san...**

**Satashi: AHHH I FORGOT ABOUT YOU. GOMENNNNN **

* * *

**_New Students are Old Friends?!_**

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Satashi, and Rei all walked up to the rooftop so they can eat lunch and look at the view. Except Rei.

'_Hey author, I heard that.' _No dur _"__WAHH that's mean_ _nee-chan…_' Hehe

Okay, back to the story. You are all probably wondering why Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were all thinkin_g 'Well fuck.'_ before they walked up here right? Ah well, it was quite scary how a girl- scratch that, _**blind**_ girl could beat up a dude in like 5 seconds. Tsuna was, of course pretty afraid of them right now (Tuna; It reminds me of Hibari-san! And he is scary.), Yamamoto, well he kinda brushed it off with a smile, but that smile was uh…looking a bit nervous to me, and Gokudera? Well he was kinda- really tiny amount of fear like the size of an atom- scared. Blah who wouldn't be? You don't see this everyday do you?

* * *

**Rei: Did you describe us yet?  
Satashi; WAAAITT GEEZ. I WAS ABOUT TO.**

* * *

Darn. What the heck did those two even look like again? Okay well, Rei had long red hair that was tied up and had a red (hanky? Oh whatever) hanky over her left eye (Rei: Is it even necessary? Satashi: my story, I shall put it) and a scar just below it. She looked- not really though- pale. Had red eyes (Rei: okay wtf dude) and was holding a seal plushie (Rei; wha-?). Satashi had blue hair, and like her little sister her hair was tied up. There was a black hanky with a skull on her right eye and she had blue eyes (Rei: Makes sense -_- Satashi: Will u STAHP). There were two red marks on each of her cheeks, kinda looking like a tiger, not really. She had a bird plushie that looks like Hibird (Rei: Why? Satashi: HIBIRD IS FREAKIN AWESOME THATS WHY).

Tsuna was looking at Satashi. Well, not at her but at her Hibird plushie. "That plushie looks like Hibird…" Tsuna mumbled to himself. Satashi blinked when she noticed Tsuna staring at her. She looked down at her plushie._ 'Oh._' Satashi scooted over to Tsuna and lightly tapped him with the plushie. "Hug it."

Blink.

"Huh?!" Beep. Beep. Beep. Flying seal alert.

**_Bam!_**

It accidentaly hit Tsuna. Oops…

"Ittai!" Tsuna rubbed his face. Damn. That seal is strong then if it hurts Tsuna o.o "Damn woman! I'll blow you up for hurting the juudaime!" Gokudera got out his bombs and Rei got out the knives "BRING IT ON, BOMB MAN!" Rei and Gokudera started fighting. Satashi face palmed, Tsuna tried to stop them, and Yamamoto just brushed it of with a smile (lol dude really).

"For crowding and disrupting the peace of Namimori, you will be bitten to death herbivores." There's the Kyoya Hibari. Rei and Gokudera stopped their fight and looked at the prefect, well uh. Rei just faced him. Hibari was about to hit Tsuna with his tonfas until an arrow blocked it from hitting Tsuna's face. It was like an inch by his face! Who had the arrow? Satashi of course. Hibari glared at the new student who was just nibbling on a cookie. After a few minutes Satashi looked up. "What?" She brought the arrow down and left it on the ground, picking up another cookie. OH GLOB WE FORGOT ABOUT YAMAMOTO.

"Haha, that was cool." Yamamoto smiled once more.

"What was?" "They way you blcoked Hibari's tonfas with only an arrow!" Satashi just gave a thumbs up. The two who were just fighting were back in the circle. Hibari left like a few minutes ago.

Flying bird plushie alert.

_**Bam! **  
_

Rei was on the floor. With the Hibird plushie on her face. She carefully picked it up and placed it down beside her. She picked up a rice ball and-

_**FEWD FIGHT!**_

_**RIIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIING. GET TO CLASS DAMMIT. **_

"SUCH A NICE BELL." Rei sarcastically mentioned as she got up. Flying plushie again. And the flying seal. Nice…

**In class (BOOOORRRING****)**

Everyone was in their seats. They were learning about them mathz (TT^TT). Yes, Tsuna's worse subject. Rei was a freakin' smart ass in math and Satashi practically asked for what the answers were or how to do this problem, etc… (That's actually true I do that in mathz).

_You know what? I'm skipping towards the end of school. Time skip~_

Rei and Satashi were getting ready to go home, randomly throwing their plushies at each other once in a while. Gokudera and Yamamoto having those one-sided arguments while Tsuna just tries to stop Gokudera from blowing up the rain guardian.

* * *

**_Wait did I mention Reborn in the chapter yet? Oh well, Ima stick him in there now._**

* * *

Random gunshot that scared Tsuna~ You know who that is-

"REBORN!" "Reborn-san!" The sisters looked up from what they were doing (Rei: Don't mention it), except Rei of course (Rei: YOU MENTIONED IT). Plushie attack once more before they placed them down...and then Rei randomly jumps on Tsuna while Gokudera and Rei start arguing _sigh~_

"Dame-Tsuna, are these the new students?" Reborn looked at their hands and saw rings. His eyes narrowed. _Rings, they aren't Mare or Vongola rings. _Oh, flying plushie again. "Nee-chan, staaaaaaahp." Rei whined. "Fine, the two at home are probably freaking out right now." Rei grabbed her bag and walked out, her ring fell off her finger somehow and she didn't notice, nor did Satashi. Her sister followed afterwards. Reborn jumped down from the window and grabbed the ring. Before he could even look closely at it, the group heard running.

"MY RINGGGGG."

"BAKA REI."

Rei ran back into the class and snatched the ring away from Reborn and ran back the second Satashi was at the door. She groaned. "Ughhhhh..." She was about to go until Reborn stopped her. "Wait, tell us something." Satashi walked into the classroom and sat on one of the desks. "Wondering about the rings?" Reborn nodded, not even going to question about how she knew what he wanted to ask. "Ah, okay well not much to say except, they were from our parents. I have a cloud flame while Rei, my little sister, has a sun flame. We have two other people living with us at, Keiko and Tsubasa. Their flames are storm and mist-" Satashi checked the time and nearly fell. "I GOTTA GO. THOSE THREE WILL FREAK OUT NOW." And she dashed out of the class.

* * *

**Satashi: Yay, new people**

**Rei: Plushie fights yay!**

**Keiko: We're in there! Well, mentioned!**

**Tsubasa:...I'm mist right?**

**Keiko: IF TSUBASA-CHAN IS MIST THEN I'M STORM! YAYYY!**

**Satashi: Okay, sorry for crappy chappie **

**Rei: That rhymes**

**Satashi: Whatever, I started this and then like I just ughh okay! Three more stories to update and I still need to finish sequel**

**Tsubasa: You work really hard, Satashi-san...**

**Keiko: LEt us do something!  
**

**Satashi: Just stay in the story. Anyways, yeah sorry about this chappie if anyone is OOC , grammar, and such. I like writing stories for fun. UGH WAIT DAMMIT UH I STILL HAS TO WRITE THE MEIxSYAO SERIES. **

**Everyone: BAI MINNA **


End file.
